


Why Don't You Call Me Yet?

by Tshilaba



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, alcohol mention, platonic SpainxRomanoxBelgium, sibling-like relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Belgium muses on the state of her relationship with Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Call Me Yet?

Belgium sighed softly as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

She'd tried everything she could think of, but nothing made the pain go away.

"So this is what losing your light feels like," she mused, taking another sip of wine.

She'd never been big on alcohol. Even less so when she'd found that Romano disliked when she drank, so much so as to get pset by it. She hated hurting him...  _Not like it matters now_ , she thought, letting the slightly bitter taste of the white wine wash down her throat again. It let her forget, for a short while. The last time he'd heard of it had been when she had been trying to forget as well. She'd thought that was the worst pain she could feel.

But she was wrong.

Now, he acted as if she didn't exist. Anytime she tried to speak to him, he ignored her. Even Spain didn't know how to help. They'd been so close. What happened?

_Am I not good enough anymore?_

_Am I too crude? Too loud? Too excitable?_

Whatever it was... She'd give her soul to change it...

_Belle-chan, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it._

Then what am I? she wanted to scream. Am I just Plan B? You said you wanted to fix what went wrong....and then you just ignore me. I'm not just for when Spagna isn't enough to cheer you up.

Belgium drained her glass and refilled it.

She wanted to ask him. She did. She wanted to confront her little brother.

"Spagna said Roma-chan wouldn't deny it, but..."

It's denying if one chooses not to answer.

She sighed, swirling the wine absently.

"I don't know what to do, or where to begin to look for you, Roma. I just can't help but wonder why you don't call me yet. And I can't bring myself to call you..."

-fin-


End file.
